Fate Vs Destiny
by M.T. Hart
Summary: “Those who cannot remember the past are doomed to repeat it.” NejixTenten Fanfic. Don't like them? Don't read, simple Reviews get cookies! Warning one death!


**A/n: This is my first Naruto Fanfic...or at least one I actually like! I'm a major fan of Neji and Ten. If you don't like them, don't read. This story also holds a different...well, I can't say but if you look, I'm sure you'll see the Neji and Tenten. I just thought I'd give this idea a shot. I hope it's not too confusing. If you have any questions feel free to E-mail me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

This is his fault. He should have held her when he had the chance. Her long flowing brown locks and large brown eyes. She was a gift to this world. A special, one of a kind gift. And he lost her. He broke her. He lost his Destiny.

Those days, when time was almost unbearable she would appear with a bright smile and laughing figure. Like the wind she moved around him, sweeping him up in her laughter and movements, but at the same time she was could be fierce, strong. Hell, at times, even scary.

While the other girls fussed with their hair and nails, she was out training, getting sweaty and dirty. She ate what the men ate, she fought when the man fought. Heaven be damned if she ever complained! Sure there was times when her knees gave out or when her chakra reached it's limits, but she never stopped. Not once. Sometimes, he would even have to go as far to knock her out to get her to stop.

Through the wind, his clear eyes gazed at the stone before him in silence. Physically he stood before it, while his mind wandered away carelessly. The first time they had met still played in his mind. Her own brown eyes had met his unflinching, while his other teammate, the one obsessed with green, danced about.

From that moment on, he stuck to her, clung to her for the sake of sanity. She was always different, always thinking out of the box, but not once did she lose her path. Maybe that's what drew him in.

----Flash Back----

"Hyuuga-san," Her voice broke the silence. He sighed, clearly annoyed, but she pretended not to notice. "What do you want to be when you grow up?"

He rolled his eyes, ignoring her as much as he could. A small sigh came from her lips and he barely had time to duck as a kunai nearly snatched away his throat. She was always one for setting traps. It was a warning and he knew it. Her voice was still light as she spoke, but there was an under current that made even him flinch. "You know, our team will be stronger if we knew each other, ne?"

Ne...Ugh. He hated how she would always say that. It was thing, she had brought over with her when she traveled the seas to come to Japan. A fact, she loved to use. A fact she felt proud of.

Judging by the way she kept staring at him, he knew she wasn't about to give up. "What I want doesn't matter. Fate has already decided it for me."

"Ne!" She slumped back against the tree and rolled her chocolate eyes. "I swear, Hyuuga-san, all you ever think about is Fate. Fate this, fate that!" Her language slipped and she rambled for a moment in some foreign language. Nippon, maybe?

Finally, she composed herself and sighed, softly. He scowled. "Then what do you believe in, then? Fate is solid, written, unchanging."

She groaned and shook her head angrily. "You are such a weakling!"

His face flashed a look as if he had just been slapped across the face. Hell, she could have stuck him and gotten less of a reaction. She rose to her feet, dusting off her baggy pants and adjusting her Chinese style top.

"Only people that are weak, people like you, believe in fate," She looked too the sun, shielding her eyes with her hand. The light danced around her hair, tied back into a simple bun. "Fate can be changed. And when it is, it's known as destiny. Destiny is what I believe in." She glanced at him. "Once someone decides that what is done is done, then it becomes fate. Then fate seals itself. But not destiny. It holds it's doors open."

Her words were confusing, so much it hurt his head even, though he never admitted it. She grinned, widely. "One day, I'll show you. I'll show you that destiny will beat Fate."

-------End-------

Looking back, a small small took over. She was always one of the weird ones. Though at the same time, she was probably one of the only sane people he could count on. While their other teammate pranced about in his green jump suit, she always found some way to bring him back to Earth. All she needed was a small squirrel and a kunai.

His mind wandered to the Chunin exams. Her battle was fierce and strong. Her movements graceful sleek and deadly. She fought her at her best, even when the odds were against her. It was too bad she didn't pass. Though in his eyes she had.

Even when of Jounin rank, he still visited her. Still trained with her. Why? He had no idea. He just did. Somehow training with her was different. Though she always lost each time, somehow he always felt that she was winning. Winning his heart.

He never admitted it though. He never told her.

They spent days together, talking. Though he hardly said anything, she would listen when he did. She listened about his anger. His annoyance. Sure she would huff every time he brought up fate, but she said nothing. They talked so much that secrets never existed in their team.

When wedding bells rung out across the village, people gathered to see him off. This was his fate. To become the leader of his clan. To lead his clan and uphold their law and traditions. To leave her behind. His bride stood beside him, dressed in the finest silks and dark ribbons. She was pretty, but not what he wanted at all. Her smile was timid and shy, but still...She held no warmth that he had grown use to in the matter of years.

------Flash back-----

"Do you take this woman to be your bride?"

_No, no...No I don't. She isn't the one I want._ He look to the side, looking through the crowds of people dressed in white. Except...Except for one. There in the back, she stood, her head held high and her eyes wide, dressed from head to toe in black.

Her eyes said it all. Weak...

He looked away, knowing there was no way to go back. No way to take this back and fight for his honor at the same time.

"I do."

-----End----

Stupid. He wanted to strike himself. To gladly spill his blood. The bride he had married was kind and gentle, but she held no backbone.

----Flashback-----

"Hyuuga-san," He sighed, for the thousandth time. Over the years, she had never called him by his first name, not that he minded. But now...Now he wished she would just look him in the eyes like she had the first did when they met. Sitting across from him now, her head was bent quietly as she sipped her tea slowly.

"What is it?" He demanded his voice hard. She looked up at him and she quickly looked away. He couldn't take this anymore. This dance couldn't go on. He had to end his feelings here and now. "My wife is waiting for me. I don't have time to waste on idle chit chat."

Her eyes widened and she fell silent. Carefully, she set down her tea and pushed back her chair quietly before standing. For a second, he thought she was about to hit him, but instead she smiled. "You're still the same old fate loving idiot, ne..."

Gently, her hand touched her stomach and her eyes turned misty. "I guess...This is where we move on, ne? She smiled and grinned, her eyes closing in a wide smile. He longed to pulled her close but he made no movement. "It's best for us to stop looking at the past..I suppose. It's best for the future."

Her hand that rested on her stomach twitched and she smiled smiled. The light slowly returned and a shivered passed through him. "But this isn't goodbye, Hyuuga."

He grinned. She was still the same no matter what. A small questioned lingered in his mind. One he had longed to ask her ever since the day she had questioned him beneath that old oak tree. "What is it? You said you believed in destiny. So, tell me, what is your destiny?"

She smiled softly. "Some day, you'll know.."

He watched her walk away. His friend, his support, his love...and his destiny.

----End--------

His hand touched the stone and he bit down fighting back the long awaited tears. She was right. He was weak. He didn't fight for what he believed in. He didn't fight for his heart. He had let her down in more ways than one. She had surpassed him in so many ways. Yet here he stood. Alive and well.

----Flash back----

"You are to travel through this area and gather as much as information as possible." The Hokage looked him over with a look of utter importance.

"Hai." His lips moved and he nodded. He knew this mission was important and he also knew he had to come back alive. His wife awaited him, his two year old daughter as well.

"You will have a partner as well," Not that caught him off guard. He hadn't worked with anyone since...since...

The door opened and he froze. She stepped in her long chestnut hair flowing freely. There was something about her that seemed different. She was taller, leaner yet at the same time there was something in her eyes that made him wonder.

The Hokage nodded. "You will leave immediately."

He stared at her, and he met her gaze, still as unflinching as ever, but her caught the fear in her eyes. 

"Hokage-sama," She turned and face the man, the fear in her eyes. "I request to be removed."

The Hokage looked at her, his gaze understanding. "I understand your fear, my dear. But this mission requires your weaponry skills. . ."

"That's not-"

The Hokage held up his hand and nodded. "Do not worry. She will be cared for."

He stood there feeling as if he had been thrown out of a loop. She relaxed and grinned. "Thank you." Gently, she placed three scrolls on his desk. "Please, give my Heaven these, when the time is right."

He recognized the scrolls as her own special move. A move she had spent years perfecting and creating. Then she turned and left, not looking back. He followed his eyes watching her looking for the truth behind her words.

-------End-------

_Damn you,_ He cursed at the Hokage. _You should have let her stay! Why did you let her go, damn it!_

-----Flash back------

"Fall back!" He shouted his fists connecting with another opponent. His chakra levels were running low. Kunai after kunai flew through the air. This was not good. They had been ambushed and by the look of it, they didn't have much of a chance to survive.

Something caught him, flinging him back against a wood. Blood trickled slowly from his shoulder as he grasped his wound. His head band laid forgotten on the ground.

"Hyuuga!" He flinched as she ran closer to him, her eyes wide. A kunai flew from her hand hitting her target like always.

The enenmy nin fell back, his breath clamping to the kunai. "Bitch!" He flung back and she dodged. The fight turned then. With him unable to move, they had only one target her.

The charged, but she kept fighting, flipping and kicking her way through the mass. Her chakra was all but gone, he could tell but she kept fighting.

_Why fight it?_ He wondered. Why fight Fate? It was his fate to die here. As was her's. So why fight it?

"Fight it, damn it!" Her voice broke through the cried of fallen ninja. "Don't give in, Hyuuga! Think of everyone-" She nailed a ninja in the heart, his blood hitting her hands. "Think of your wife-" Another Ninja fell.

"Think of me!"

He stared at her wide eyed as a flow of weapons struck the ninja, dropping them dead. She staggered to him, the chopsticks in her hair falling to the ground. Blood coved her as she dropped before him, her eyes still smiling. Fighting the pain, he lifted his head, feeling the bones in his body snap and pop.

She was fighting for him. She was fighting to keep him alive. Her smiled turned upwards as she smiled and then his all knowing eyes saw it. No, she was fighting for someone else as well. Some dear to her heart.

That thought paralyzed him with both awe, anger, and pain. Mostly pain. Just who has stolen his lovely Weapon's Mistress' heart? Just who had pieced it together?

Lost in his thoughts he never saw the kunai aimed for his heart.

But she did.

Without hesitation, her arm grabbed his broken one and she forced him to the side. Putting herself in it's path. The metal hit with a loud thunk, forcing blood from her mouth. She sputtered and coughed, choking. With one last bit of strength, she pulled the kunai out and sent it flying at her attack with such ease and grace, it left him breathless.

He grinned at her skills and got up, using the tree for support. "We need to move..."

She shook her head, stiredly as she looked up at him. "I-I'm sorry..." She whispered. He knelt quickly catching her before her body could touch the ground. She smiled and swallowed carefully. "See..." She coughed and ignoring his commands to be silent.

"I fought...Fate. You saw, ne?" She smiled, as the color slowly disappeared. "This is my destiny..." She whispered. "I changed my fate.." She laughed as tears fell from her eyes. He gritted his teeth, but listen contently.

"My fate was to die..." She gulped her eyes looking distant. "My fate was to die in the village. My home when it went up in flame. But I changed it. I came here. I found my path and stayed true to it...So many times...I should have died. From illness, wounds...from heartbreak. But I kept going, Hyuuga. I kept fighting my fate and changed my destiny each time."

Her hands caught his and she gripped it. "In my mind, I knew what my destiny was... My destiny was to die for the one I love," He couldn't take it anymore as tear fell from his face, touching her own.

"It's too bad..." She looked to the skies and he could feel her heart stopping. "It's too bad I won't get to see Heaven."

"Of course you will," He managed. "You and I will see Heaven together."

She shook her head looking amused. It was as if he was missing an important piece of infomation. "No...H-Hyuuga-san...Not that Heaven..." She laughed, but it was marred with blood and pain.

"Please," He begged, praying to her and all that was holy. _Please stay...Please don't leave me_.

"Live for your children, ne. Watch them grow for me..." She gasped and started to shake with each word. "Watch Heaven grow for me. Protect her, please."

He shook his head in confusion but she smiled shut her eyes. He shook her. "No...Live...Come on, please. We'll watch them together! Just live...Please...I-I I love you..."

She exhaled and shook her head. "Foolish...Hyuuga, ne? I love you too..."

She looked at him once more, lettign him watch her spirit leave. "Hi...Hi...Hiashi-"

--------

"Sir?"

He looked up, blinking back his tears. He turned to find a young girl standing beside him. Two brown eyes met his, unblinking and strong. "Are you okay?"

He grunted and looked away, uncaring. Though, there was something down right familiar about her. She stood there with small dirt smudges on her cheeks and the smell of sweat coming from her. He didn't pull away but found himself relaxing into it. The wind rustled in the trees, making her pink top sway.

She knelt before the stone and sighed, her eyes sparkling. He watched her. It was a moment or so before he spoke. "Someone, you knew?"

She looked at him then back to the stone and nodded. "Yes...Someone I knew very well.."

"I'm sorry." He didn't know why he said it but he did.

"Don't be." She stood and her hands went to her hair fiddling with the ties. "She died for something she loved. There is nothing to be sorry for."

As the ties came out his eyes widened. Her chestnut locks fell, covering most of her back. "She use to tell me that to be sorry for something is to regret it. I will never regret what she did. I loved her and...and because of that, I will never be sorry."

The she laid the ties on the stone and smiled, her head band in her hands. "She was a noble, kunoichi and I hope to follow in her steps some day. To die protecting the one I love, would be one of the most honorable things I can think of."

She smiled and turned to him. "Is someone you know here?"

"A partner," He smiled and nodded, his head. "A friend...and someone, I too loved dearly."

She looked at the stone and smiled a small tear escaping her eyes. "I'm sure, they love you, too."

"Tenten!"

The girl turned, wiping the stray tear away. A boy in green waved at her frantically, jumping in the sky.

"Come, Tenten! The flame of youth is burning!" Hiashi grinned, remembering those very lines.

Someone else stood nearby, cloaked in Hyuuga style robes and a small scowl. The smile on the girl's face grew warmer as she watched him. A warmth took hold of his own heart.

"I must be going now." She waved and hurried to meet them, shaking a fist at the green boy. "Damn it Lee! Shut up!"

_Tenten..._ He looked up to the sky and smiled. _So that was your Heaven..._

"You're late," Neji scowled as he took in her appearance. The wind whipped through her hair making her appear rather...Dare he say it? Beautiful.

Tenten shrugged, not carring. "Meh. Stuff happens."

Neji snorted and look away. "You mean to tell me you believe in fate as well?"

In response the girl shoved him, almost making him wobble. "As if!" She scoffed and walked off, leading the way back to the training grounds. "I believe in fate and destiny."

"Then what is your destiny, then?"

She grinned and paused giving him a coy look. "Hm..." She leaned in close, making him fight away a small blush. "Who knows? Maybe one day, I'll let you know."

"_Those who cannot remember the past are doomed to repeat it."_

_-George Santayana_

**A/n: I hope you read and review! There might be some mistakes but I tried to catch them all. I know once I post this I'm going to be finding them like crazy! **


End file.
